


Challenge Accepted

by id0ntknwo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Comedy, F/F, Humor, Mostly Canon Compliant, Summer Vacation, agonized bechloe, except maybe with half of the things that happened in pp3, scheming bellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id0ntknwo/pseuds/id0ntknwo
Summary: in which Beca and Chloe have been too touchy-feely, even for the Bellas' comfort, yet the two still deny that they're anything other than friends.





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Bellas are on a mission to find out what's really going on between Beca and Chloe

"Are they for real?" Stacie pointedly gestured at the pair sat on the sand a few meters away from the patio of the villa they rented, where the rest of their group currently lounging.

They were only on the first day of their four day getaway trip in Cancun (partly in celebration of Emily's graduation, but mostly because both Legacy and Beca got signed by a recording studio). Ever since they got to the resort - hell, according to Fat Amy even during their flight to Mexico - the two have been attached at the hip. Not that that was anything new, but they have noticed that the two's touches and gazes linger far too long at each other; they're so...  _intimate_.

"They're dating. There's no way that they're not." Ashley commented as they watch Chloe cling to Beca's arm, head nestled in the space between Beca's neck and shoulder, laughing at probably what the petite brunette said.

"They're totally in love," Emily added.

"Amy, are you sure you don't know anything?" Cynthia-Rose inquired.

They all turned to the blonde Australian.

"Look, I'm their best friend-"

"Aca-excuse me?" Aubrey looked affronted, but Amy just brushed it off.

"I've been living with them for the past 2 and a half years, I think they'd tell me if they are dating. Or I'd have caught them making out- the apartment we lived really wasn't meant for three people..."

The rest of Bellas just shrugged because when it comes to secrets, Fat Amy was the last person you'd want to tell unless you want it broadcasted to the whole world not even a minute later.

"What about you, Bree, has Chloe ever mention anything about her and Beca?" Stacie asked.

The eldest of them shrugged, looking just as confused and curious as the rest. "I mean, whenever we talk, half her stories are about Beca and how they go to museums or watch Broadway shows and it always sounds like they're on a date but when I ask her about it, she always says that they're just best friends."

"Alright, that's it. I'mma get those two to confess, even if it's the only thing I do in this trip. Who's with me?" Cynthia-Rose claimed.

"I'm down for that!" Stacie agreed.

"Me too!" The rest of the Bellas chimed in.

But Lilly (or Esther, apparently) hesitated. "Are we sure we want to meddle?"

"Eh, I like the old you better." Amy offhandedly commented.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Flo asked.

They all turn towards CR.

* * *

Aubrey plopped down beside Chloe on the blanket laid out in front of the bonfire they had made since they're already done with dinner, the group decided to just hangout and enjoy how peaceful this place was and enjoy each other's company.

The redhead gave her an odd look, as if she did not expect her blonde best friend to sit beside her. Though she did not say anything.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there." Beca frowned and crossed her arms, as if that would intimidate their former captain. Behind Beca was Fat Amy and Stacie who were trying hard not to snicker at her.

Aubrey was not fazed, however. She looked up from her seat, an eyebrow raised in innocence. "What?"

"That's my spot..." Beca mumbled.

"You can always sit beside us, Beca." Jessica called out, gesturing to her left next to Flo.

"Or here," Emily waved.

The music producer was still a little dumbfounded and upset to say anything, so Amy took the opportunity to take the seat closest to Chloe's right.

"Yeah, Beca come sit with us," Stacie passed by her to sit on Aubrey's left side and next to the vacant spot on Emily's right.

She would not budge, though.

 _That was her seat!_ It was  _their_ blanket that Aubrey sat on.

Beca's brows just furrowed further as she realized there was no vacant seat anywhere near Chloe - how the hell were they supposed to cuddle now?

"Becs..."

Her gaze immediately snapped towards the redhead, who was urging her to just sit down, as if to silently tell her that they will still find a way to cuddle during this bonfire. But Beca was not having any of it.

She shook her head, arms stilled crossed, and the rare appearance of the pout on her lips was something the rest of the Bellas were enjoying in this little charade they'd created.

A few beats of silence pass, only the cackling of the fire (that masked the silent snickering of the rest of the Bellas) could be heard.

"Are you serious, right now?" Aubrey said in disbelief.

Beca stood there motionless, continuing to frown at their former captain.

"Come on, Bree," Chloe gently cooed, knowing well enough that the DJ was getting really upset and might throw a tantrum and be really petty any minute now. The rest of the Bellas notice the alarm growing in Chloe's eyes. Aubrey still does not relent.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Aubrey scoffed. "Why do you need to sit next to Chloe? Would you die if you don't sit next to Chloe?"

Beca had half the mind to answer 'yes', but Chloe gave her a look - it's one of those moments where they communicate with only their eyes again - telling her that she would handle the situation because Lord knows this would blow up into somethint they could not manage if Beca and Aubrey continue to argue.

"Bree, please?"

"What do I get in exchange?"

"What?" Beca and Chloe frowned.

"If I give you this seat would there be any compensation?" Aubrey said.

"What the fuck kind of compensation do you need? You're already sitting next to Stacie, you psycho." Beca remarked. This earned snorts and giggles from the rest of the Bellas ("well, she's not wrong." Stacie added).

"Have fun sitting next to Stacie and Legacy then-"

"NO!"

All of them were relatively surprised at the outburst of the two.

Silence soon followed.

It felt like the longest minute of Beca's life.

Until Cynthia-Rose finally spoke up. "Unless you two have something to share with us that we all know could settle this right away, I believe I can fix this mess,"

Chloe and Beca turned to Cynthia-Rose, a questioning look on their faces; too busy and too intrigued to notice the mischievous looks of their other friends. "Why does it feel like whatever you'll suggest will just be a bigger problem," Chloe started.

"Let's make it a bet."

"Yup, I was right-" Chloe murmured, shaking her head.

"What? Come on, it'll be fun," CR continued, "like a competition. We'll all participate."

At the mention of a competition, Aubrey's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I'm listening,"

"Come on, Bree-"

"Hush, Red, this is actually really interesting," Stacie said. "So, how does this work, CR?"

"Well, Aubrey will give the seat to Beca now-"

"Alrigh! I like where this is going..." Beca trailed off when Chloe gave her a look.

"But, she and Chloe are not allowed to be touchy and act all couple-y. No holding hands, no cuddling, no footsies or whatever, no head-resting on shoulders, no playing with hair or poking, oh and no eye-fucking! Hahaha!"

"What does that even mean-?"

"I'm in!" Aubrey quickly said. "What's the forfeit?"

"Aubrey!" The redhead looked at her best friend, betrayed.

"What? It'll be fun. And it's a competition, so you know I can't turn it down. Like hell I would lose to little miss ear monstrosities here."

"Come on, dude, that was like 7 years ago! Let it go, Jesus."

Aubrey only chuckled, a challenging look on her face. "Whatever. So, what do you say?"

Chloe gave her another look, warning her, but Beca was seriously considering this.

"What's in it for us?"

"Beca!"

"If this is what it takes to get them off our backs, then so be it," Beca shrugged. "There's no way I'm losing to Aubrey or to any of you nerds!"

"Alright, then it's settled. Aubrey will give Beca the seat but only if Beca and Chloe can keep their hands off of each other for the rest of this trip."

"Wait, how did I get roped into this?" Chloe asked.

"She wants the seat, red." Stacie quipped with a chuckle, as if that explained it all.

It didn't.

Cynthia-Rose continued with their wager. "If Aubrey loses, all of us will chip in to pay for your honeymoon in whatever country you want. But if you two lose, Beca will pay for all of our plane expenses when we go to her Halloween party in November."

"Wait, what do you mean our honeymoon?" Chloe protested again. "We're not even–"

"Deal."

"Beca, no!"

Before Chloe could intervene further, Beca and Aubrey had already shook hands and settled their argument. Then Stacie scooted more to her left and pulled Aubrey closer to her side, so Beca could settle next to Chloe.

"No, take backs." CR said. "They already shook on it. The bet starts first thing in the morning tomorrow."

Beca triumphantly took the seat next to Chloe, immediately slumping next to her. The snickers the Bellas were giving them went unnoticed as the redhead reprimanded the petite brunette. However, Beca could not be bothered about what ever consequences would arise with their little wager, her little victory over the seat was much more important as of this moment.

"Relax, we're not gonna lose," she smiled at the redhead. It was such a gentle and perky smile that the Bella could barely recognize this smiling Beca, there was a different air of confidence in her.

They're Beca and Chloe, there's no obstacle that they could not overcome, right?

It's just a stupid bet. They can do this.

Plus, they still get to share a room at night, and there's no way the Bellas could tell if they were clingy to each other in the privacy of their room. If worse comes to worst, they'd probably just lock themselves up in their room to get away from the Bellas.

"Oh, and one more thing," Cynthia-Rose added, "Emily will have to room with you two tonight and tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Beca incredulously look at CR, before turning to the youngest Bella apologetically.

This time Chloe finally intervened, her maternal nature immediately kicking in. "What happened? Em, why didn't you tell me? Have any of you talked to the manager, maybe we could still switch villas."

"I, uh..." Emily shifted in her seat, picking at her nails. A nervous habit she'd pick up from Beca. "I didn't want to be a bother."

"Wait, wait, I still don't understand. What happened?"

"The manager said that they're fixing the flooring or the piping or the roofing of the room in the villa or something– they were working on it when we arrived and obviously they can't work on it at night, so they'll fix it tomorrow morning. We've already tried everything to get a new room in a near by villa, but everything's booked. It's summer after all." Aubrey explained with a shrug.

Suspicion grew inside Beca, something seemed a miss. She narrowed her eyes at their former captain. "Okay... but why does she have to room with us? Again, no offense, Em."

"Well, would you rather she room with Stacie and I? or Jessica and Ashley?" Aubrey challenged again. "I'm sure Em would  _love_  that."

She looked over at Emily, who was shaking her head adamantly, ears turning red just with the prospect of sharing a room with the couples. "You guys are gross," Beca shook her head, "But what about the other-"

"Lilly's already rooming with CR and Flo," Stacie filled in, trying to fight off the smirk threatening to break from her lips. Obviously they'd thought this thoroughly, herself, Aubrey, and Cynthia-Rose planned this, there's not way it won't work. "And well... I don't think it would be good for either Amy or Em to room together. So, rooming with you and Chloe was the most logical option."

"Sorry... I could, maybe, probably just sleep on the couch..." Emily rambled, looking down at her hands and playing with the hem of her shirt. Despite already graduating from college and technically, already being an adult, Emily still was the baby of the group. And she sure as hell could sell that role. She looked like a kicked puppy. The brunette musician knew that was the last straw for the redhead, and there's nothing she can do about it. Not that she'd let Emily sleep on the couch, no of course not, but she at least had to put up a little fight in case things might work in their favor.

"No, no, sweetie, it's okay." Chloe cooed. "Of course you can room with us, won't be a problem. Where are your things, by the way?"

"They're still in the living room..."

"Okay, we'll settle you in immediately after the bonfire, right Bec?"

She immediately caved when Chloe turned to her, those piercing bright blue eyes will honestly be the death of her. "Yeah, sure. You can have my bed." she smiled at the youngest Bella. Somehow, Beca always found herself doing favors for Chloe, sometimes to an extent Emily, one would think that she would've built up a tolerance or immunity to Chloe's puppy dog eyes (which somehow Emily had also perfected), but no, if possible she only just found herself more and more weak for it, for Chloe.

The teasing came right after, mostly from Amy and Cynthia-Rose making whipping noises.

Her signature eye roll finally made its appearance as the brunette buried herself into the redhead's side.

* * *

"Bec-mmmppp..." Chloe panted, her hands gripping at Beca's waist and keeping her steady on her lap.

"Hmm?" she continued to nip at the redhead's lower lip.

Another whimper sounded from the back of Chloe's throat as Beca's lips moved from her lips to her jaw, then down to her neck. "E-Em..." she cleared her throat, trying to string a coherent sentence despite her senses being overwhelmed with everything that is Beca Mitchell. "Bec, Emily might be here any... moment now,"

Beca finally unattached her lips from the older woman's neck, their eyes meeting, dark stormy blue ones with bright electric blue ones. There was a certain joyous glint (and something more primal and sexual) in both their eyes. Beca couldn't help but steal another quick kiss before sliding off of Chloe's lap, lying on her stomach next her on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure I locked the door," the musician murmured, pressing her face on the side of Chloe's body.

"I gave Em my keycard."

"Of course you did. You're such a mom,"

Chloe chuckled. "I'll go take a wash up first. Be nice; I'm sure Emily is already stressed about this, the least we can do is make her comfortable."

Just as Chloe stood up to get her clothes from the closet from across the bed, Emily came in to their room, looking shy and exhausted. "Well, at least Aubrey managed to get us a discount because of the inconvenience."

"Typical Posen,"

"That's great. This is your bed," Chloe gestured at the other twin sized bed closest to the door. "I'll just take a quick shower then you can go after me, I'm sure you're very tired."

"Thanks, Chlo."

"No problem, sweetie." the redhead walked up to the tall girl, planting a kiss on the side of her head, one arm going around her shoulder and squeezing it for comfort.

Emily was starting to not feel good about this. "Wait, so you and Beca will share a bed?"

"It's not like she's taking up a lot of space," Chloe commented, while Beca just grunted her disapproval at the jab about her size. "Don't worry about it, okay? Tomorrow we'll see again if we can find you a room or if we can force them to fix whatever it is a little faster."

Emily just nodded. What her two captain did not know would not hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not beta'd, so i'm really sorry if there are any mistakes (i'll probably fix them later on or something). this was my first time attempt at writing fanfic again after like two or three years, so i'm still little rusty but i hope you'll enjoy this mini-series.


	2. Day 2 (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to negotiate her way into this bet, maybe she can find a loophole or something. Chloe's enjoying this too much

The light pouring in from the floor to ceiling window of their room stirred Beca awake. Why did they have to take the bed closest to the window?

She quietly groaned, arm tightening around the torso pressed up on her body. She can't help but marvel at how perfectly their bodies fit, and given that they'd only been doing this for a couple of weeks, Beca is sure she would never want to cuddle or sleep beside anybody else than Chloe.

Chloe hummed, her sweet quiet tone only made Beca want to stay asleep longer.

"Hey," she felt a fingertip lightly skimming between her eyebrows then down to the tip of her nose. A wide smile crept its way to her lips, this just felt so right. "Morning," Chloe added.

"What time is it?"

"Around 7,"

Beca nodded, finally opening her eyes and being greeted with the most beautiful sight she could ever image (more breath-taking than watching the sun set at pier in Santa Monica, or when it snows in New York and you're standing atop the Empire State building, both of which Beca had experienced), none of them were up to par with Chloe Beale, all wide eyed, hair tousled yet smiling brightly at her. "Is Em still asleep?"

The other woman slightly pushed herself up to peek over the young woman on the other bed. "I think s–mmppp" the words are barely our of her mouth when Beca lunged forward to capture her lips. Chloe quickly responded, of course.

It was one of those slow morning kisses, lazy yet still very affectionate.

Their lip-lock lasted for a few minutes before Chloe finally pulled away, cheeks flushed as she took huge gulps of air back into her lungs.

"Sorry..." Beca bit her lip, barely keeping herself from going for another kiss. "You're just– I love waking up next to you."

Chloe giggled. "I love waking up next to you, too, Beca."

"Maybe we could just stay in the whole day today." the hope in her tone made the older woman smile. She loved seeing this unguarded side of Beca, which mostly made an appearance in the morning when it was just the two of them; when Beca's filter wasn't exactly working and she'd just blurt out whatever she was thinking or do whatever she wanted (case and point: kissing Chloe and risking getting caught by Emily).

"I doubt. Knowing Aubrey she probably already prepared our whole itinerary to the T,"

She groaned knowing her girlfriend was right (that's right,  _CHLOE BEALE IS HER FREAKING GIRLFRIEND! SUCK IT, NERDS!_ ). "Maybe Stacie can convince her to just stay in as well?"

"Yeah, maybe... but you know how Aubrey is."

A cross between a sigh and a whine escaped Beca. "Let's go then," she sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

This time it's Chloe who whined, wrapping her arm around Beca's hips. "Where are we going, I thought you want to stay in?"

"Well... all the other girls are probably still asleep or locked up in their rooms, we should probably take advantage of that and explore before Aubrey drags up to do whatever later."

"Hmm... that's kinda a nice idea,"

"I know,"

Chloe laid on her back, looking up at her, eyes narrowed. "You're awfully in a good mood... it's too early, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't had your coffee, how come you're in such a good mood."

"I woke up beside my girlfriend in a beautiful resort, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" she chuckled and then leaned down to capture her lips into hers. Chloe giggled in between their kiss, her hands cradling Beca's cheeks.

They only pulled away when Emily stirred in her bed. Though she didn't wake up.

"Come on," Beca stood up, stretching a hand out to her.

The redhead took her hand and let herself be dragged into the bathroom.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above them. but Beca would not complain about any of these. She was holding Chloe's hand as they walk by the shore, sometimes the waves would catch at their feet and they would playfully splash at each other.

"This is nice..." she couldn't help but comment.

Chloe chuckled, playfully bumping their shoulders. "It is," the wide smile on her lips could rival that of the brightness of the sun.

This was perfect, Beca could not think or picture herself doing any of these cheesy things (that she usually associates with those dumb romantic movies Jesse made her watch years ago), other than with Chloe. She knew it will never feel the same if it was with another person. This moment was perfect because it was with Chloe. She's pretty sure everything she does with Chloe would always be perfect- that's how deeply in love she is with the redhead.

And she made sure Chloe knew that.

"I love you so, so much."

They had stopped walking, Chloe's head quickly turned towards Beca because this was the first time either of them had said it out loud in the 3 weeks that they've been together (and honestly, Chloe was hoping she would be the first one to tell that to Beca). "You do?" there's a certain vulnerability in her tone, mixed with hope and a little shock as well.

"Yes I do, you dork."

Silence followed for a little bit, something that made Beca shift on her feet. Had she said it too soon? Did she ruin all of this because of that? Did Chloe not feel the same? So many haunting thoughts were already creeping in the brunette's mind. "Y-you... don't?" her voice was weak and cautious, almost afraid that it would burst this beautiful thing that they have.

Chloe couldn't help but marvel at this vulnerable and slightly-more-attuned-with-her-feelings Beca, she's come a long way.

"Love me? Of course, I love myself,"

The small brunette groaned and glared at her, which made her giggle.

"Kidding. Of course, I love you, too, Beca. I've loved you since your sophomore year, and honestly, you are so worth everything." Chloe took her hand and pulled her closer to place a chaste kiss on her lips (after all they are still outside and they might still get caught).

Which is exactly why Beca groaned, complaining. "Tease."

"Hey, I'm not the one who made that stupid bet. We could be making out right now, if it weren't for that bet."

"I know,"

"Stop pouting, or I might just kiss you senseless."

Beca grinned. "That was the plan."

"Well, too bad cause we're not losing that bet. I want our honeymoon to be free,"

Her pout was back again, but only briefly because it was replaced with a curious expression as she bit her lip. Beca was almost afraid to voice her thoughts because, again, she's just learning how to confront her emotions and actually talking things out instead of just repressing them; she's just grateful that Chloe's always there to guide her and make her feel comfortable about everything, she honestly does not know what she would do without Chloe- everything would be very bleak, that's for sure.

"Bec... something bother you?" Chloe gently prodded, the hand holding hers was rubbing soothing circles at the back of her palm. That gave her courage to speak her mind.

"You- you're thinking about... our honeymoon? W-with... me?"

"Yeah, with you. Beca, why would you-" She let go of her hand and instead cupped the brunette's cheek, pulling her face close so their foreheads are against each other and their noses touching. "There's no one else for me, Bec. You're it for me, but that doesn't mean you have to propose now or any time soon. You can take your time, Beca, take as long as you want. I've already waited seven years for you, I'll wait seven more if I have to–- you're worth it, baby."

"You'll wait seven more years to get married to me?" were the first words out of her mouth, still a little dazed, to be honest.

Chloe frowned. "You'll make me wait seven more year?"

God, she's an idiot. "No, no! Of course not! I'd marry you today if I could, and if it weren't for this stupid bet." she blurted out. "It's just that I wasn't really sure if you were already thinking of those things, I mean we've only been dating a couple of weeks, and I don't know if you think we'd be moving to fast if I started bringing up about weddings and about building a family together... I know I want that with you-"

Beca was stopped short when a pair of lips molded into her. Her eyes fluttered close, almost like a reflex, as she responded to the kiss because she'd been so familiar with her lips on hers the last couple of weeks. She felt one of Chloe's hand slide from her cheek to the base of her neck, curling at her skin while her own hands gripped at the redhead's hips, keeping her close.

The kiss was soft and slow, and filled with so much admiration and a promise that will be fulfilled someday.

"We should probably get back, the girls would start looking for us if we don't."

Beca laid her forehead on Chloe's shoulders. "Do we really have to?"

Chloe just giggled and pulled her back towards their villa.

* * *

This was far harder than Beca had thought it would go. Not only were the Bellas always around them, watching, waiting to call them (mostly her) out, but Chloe was also adding to her agony. All her lingering stares, her winks, and flirty smiles were killing Beca, almost breaking her resolve - if it wasn't for her sheer love for Chloe and knowing that it would make Chloe eternally happy if their honeymoon expenses would be taken care of by the Bellas (and maybe the thought of an amazing, mind-blowing, totally well deserved sex after all this) for enduring this predicament, Beca wouldn't care less if they lost. Honestly, even if they lose this bet, they'd still win because it would mean they could finally, openly show their affection for each other.

For the most part of their brunch, Beca kept to herself, always having her arms crossed or tucked under her legs for fear of involuntarily reaching out to touch Chloe. It got even worse when Stacie and Aubrey sat across them from the long table - and obviously Stacie had to be a dick about it and tempt Beca, being so affectionate with her blonde girlfriend. Aubrey was all for it as well, clinging to Stacie as well. It didn't help that beside her Chloe was giggling and biting her lip, making sure her hand underneath the table was concealed as she discretely squeezed the brunette's knee.

"You guys are the worst," she muttered, glaring at the couple across her.

"Why don't you just admit it then?"

"Admit what?"

Stacie smirked, only pointedly looking at her.

"Whatever, weirdo. Hey, CR!"

Cynthia-Rose smigly made her way over to them. "Ready to give up, short-stuff?"

Beca scoffed. "As if. No, I have some negotiations to make, we never actually laid ground rules last night."

CR chuckled. "What rules? It's pretty simple, girl, just try not to touch Chloe."

"Okay, but you see that's not really clear." she got funny, even mocking looks from their friends. Even Chloe was a little skeptical, but she continued to speak. "Given that Chloe is naturally a touchy person, it doesn't make sense to limit her- our every move and touch. That's just ridiculous." she continued, not minding the amused expression of the rest of the Bellas, who all knew how she's desperately grasping with her reasoning.

CR decided to indulge their musician friend. "And what do you think is less ridiculous than this?"

"I don't know, maybe being able to at least maintain regular contact with Chloe?"

This time CR actually snorted, shaking her head in amusement. "Does regular contact include having yours or Chloe's hands in each other's thighs or arms or backs?" she pointedly asked.

And like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Chloe's hand on her knee slowly slid off her, giving her an apologetic look.

Beca scoffed. "No, but you know... just-" she really didn't think this through. What was a regular amount of contact when it came to Chloe and her? "Just regular contact, okay!" she indignantly said, as if that made her point any clearer than the first time.

"Alright, 'regular contact' whatever that means." CR finally conceded, honestly it was just a little embarrassing for them to watch their former captain grasp at a concrete argument about what she wanted. "But we'll still be watching and won't hesitate to call you out if you get too touchy and shit."

She barely restrained herself from whooping in happiness and leaning over to kiss her girlfriend, catching herself just before she leaned in. But Chloe apparently did not care as she triumphantly grinned and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"That doesn't count." the brunette sheepishly said.

"You get one more pass, Mitchell."

* * *

"Hey, guys, we're hea- oh my stars!" Emily froze for a moment as her eyes finally registered what was in front of her: Beca straddling Chloe, as their lips engaged in a very intense and intricate dance, their hands tangling in each other's hair.

She quickly turned around and shut the door.

There was brief buffer in which the couple registered that someone had just walked in on them - making out - and it was Legacy.

_Shit._

 


	3. Day 2 (b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca struggles for the rest of the day, even with their new set of rules. Chloe is still enjoying this way too much. And Emily is faced with a dilemma.

Emily sat at the edge of her bed, looking down at her shoes and fidgeting as her two seniors (more notably Beca) paced their room. She did not mean to walk in on them, but seeing as she was the youngest of the group, and that she did share a room with the pair, the other Bellas deemed in appropriate for her to call them since they were heading to the beach already.

"I-uh, I'm sorry..." Emily mumbled, still not able to look at her former captains.

Beca stopped pacing, looking at her girlfriend then to Emily and back again. Chloe was urging her to confront (or more likely comfort) Emily because truth was it's not her fault (for the most part). She and Chloe should've been more careful knowing that the younger Bella was sharing a room with them,

She stood in front of Emily, still not quite towering over her, but Beca did feel like Emily was purposely making herself small, as if wanting the floor to just swallow her (which probably was the case). "It wasn't your fault, Legacy." she patted her shoulder. "We usually lock our door, but you know, we seemed to have forgotten you have your own key card... the chance of you walking in on us was pretty high. But that's on us, don't feel guilty about it, okay?"

"Wait, wait," Emily finally looked up, eyeing the music producer. "What do you mean you usually lock your door? Does that mean you two do this often?" a teasing grin forming on her lips.

The redhead sat next to her, a shy smile on her lips as she took Emily's hand. "Only for the past couple of weeks."

The younger Bella let out a squeal. "Does that mean- are you two, like- is it official?"

Chloe nodded, eyes shining in mirth and honestly kind of relieved that they finally got to tell somebody else.

"Oh my stars! This is so exciting, you guys-"

"Legacy, breathe." Beca held her by the shoulders. "Breathe first. We don't need you having a heart attack."

"I think I just did. This is so great! I'm so happy for you two! I mean, you are right- dating, I mean? This isn't just some-"

"Em, calm down."

"Yes, we're together." Chloe confirmed, taking Beca's hand and pulling it close to her chest. "But it's pretty new and we just want to keep it low-key, so can you keep it a secret? Please, Em?" and then she does that puppy dog eyes thing that was even beyond Emily's capacity. Chloe was just that charming.

It didn't really take much for the Legacy to relent. "Of course! Yeah, this is great, but I completely understand. My lips are sealed, it's not my story to tell, anyway." then she pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm so happy for both of you. Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I love love so much! This is so beautiful."

The couple hugged back. They always considered Emily as their apprentice (or as the other Bellas had referred: their aca-child) and so her being so excited and supportive was something that made them really happy. Obviously they knew all the other Bellas would be just as happy, ecstatic even, and supportive, but they also knew they would get endless teasing from the other women, and that's something that neither of them are really looking forward to. So now, they would just really like to enjoy being together, alone.

"Alright," Beca was the first to pull away, patting Emily's head (which she really has to stretch for if the younger Bella had not tilted her head downward, giving her a teasing smile). "Promise you won't tell anyone, 'kay?" her tone was so gentle and surprisingly motherly, even Chloe was a little surprised (and low-key turned on).

Emily's nod resembled that of a kid who had been given responsibilities for the first time. There was excitement and determination in her eyes.

"We'll tell them really soon, Em." Chloe promised.

"My lips are sealed." Legacy made gesture of zipping her lips.

* * *

"Okay, who's out? They actually made it through that painfully hilarious brunch," Cynthia-Rose announced to the rest of the Bellas as they waited outside the villa while Emily called their two former captains. "Pay up, girls!"

Aubrey begrudgingly pulled out a hundred dollar bill from her purse. "This is a scam. You definitely shouldn't have let Chloe get away with that one kiss."

"Eh, the bet is really more about Beca holding out," CR shrugged.

"Exactly! Why do you think I bet that they wouldn't last a day? Beca's tolerance of not being around or close to Chloe is as short as her!"

The rest of the girls chuckled. Truer words have never been spoken.

Chloe Beale could rarely be seen without Beca Mitchell right beside her. Or vise versa. In fact it would be weirder to see one without the other.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll win for us." Stacie pulled Aubrey to her side, kissing her cheek.

"You wish you could win this one, legs." Amy smirked. "I know these two better than any of you,"

"You bet on today, Amy." CR said. "I don't think you'll win this one."

"Trust me, I'm going to win."

CR just shook her head. "Alright, Posen and Jones are out. Anyone up to make the stakes higher? Double the price?"

Before any of them could take the bet on, Emily with her aca-moms were making their way towards them already.

"So glad you guys can join us, I hope Emily didn't interrupt anything," Stacie teased. The rest of the Bellas were being too smug to notice the little fidget that Emily did, as her eyes roamed the beach ahead of them.

This might be a little harder than what Emily had anticipated. Lying really didn't sit well with her; it's not that she's not a good liar (she can hold her own), but it's just that it always makes her feel a bit queasy in the stomach. And she knew there were repercussions to this lie she was participating in.

The worst part is she's lying to all of them. She's lying to Beca and Chloe about the bet the other Bellas are having about them, and she's lying to the Bellas about Beca and Chloe's relationship. And she's not really sure if it was a good thing that she did not participate in that bet (it was just wrong to bet on your friends' relationship, right? Even if it was just good fun and could not actually harm anyone).

"Em, you coming?"

The youngest Bella was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed all her seniors have now begun walking towards the beach. Stacie and Aubrey were the ones left looking over her.

She shrugged. "Uh, yeah, yeah... just-"

"You okay?" Aubrey asked in that concerned motherly tone. It still startles her sometimes how Aubrey can go from a staff sergeant with an iron fist to a soft, gentle and caring mother in a snap.

"Yup." she popped the 'p', nodding vigorously. "I was just- some song lyrics were popping in my head, that's all." and the she accompanied it with one of her innocent smiles.

That seemed to do the trick for the couple, as Stacie quickly pulled her, linking their arms together. The leggy brunette dragged her girlfriend and legacy towards their friends.

Emily kept her mind from wandering what she witnessed early on about Beca and Chloe, it wasn't her business - just so long as no one pesters her about the two, she's pretty confident that she won't accidentally expose their secret.

* * *

"This is torture," the petite music producer muttered under her breath as she watched her girlfriend saunter over to the water, the sway of her hips accentuating how well her two piece swim suit fits her.

"Just go to her already," Amy smirked beside her.

"What?"

"Oh come on, shawshank, you're practically drooling over gingy; it's a little pathetic, but in an adorable way, I guess."

Beca crossed her arms, throwing her Australian friend a glare. "I'm not drooling; that's disgusting, not adorable."

"But it is pathetic,"

She frowned at Amy, offended. "What?"

"Just go up to her and kiss her or something! It's taking both of you too long a time to figure this thing out,"

"That's-" she cut herself off, not really wanting to get caught up with the conversation. "Whatever."

The Australian shrugged. "Just sayin', you and gingy could be a lot happier if you stop pussy-footing around,"

"Beca!" Chloe waved at her, gesturing her over to the water.

"Oh no,"

"Come on!"

Beca took a deep breath. "No, dude. I'm good."

She saw the redhead pout, and even from afar she can see the pleading puppy-dog look that she was being given. "Beca, please?" She's doomed. "The water's not cold at all," Chloe continued to plead.

And she knew she'd get in trouble whether she goes there or not. More so if she does not because Chloe would make sure to torture her about this later on.

"Becs, come on,"

"Alright, alright. Let me just put on a bit more sunscreen," she sighed, rummaging through their bag for some sunblock. Enduring this physical torture of not being able to touch Chloe would be worth it but getting sun burnt along the way was not a part of it.

Next thing she knew, Chloe was standing in front of her with a wide and mischievous grin that only spelt more trouble for her.

"Need some help?"

Oh no.

Her breath hitched, Chloe tone was innocent enough to hear but Beca knew it was anything but.

"I'm good, thanks." she replied quickly, forcing a smile.

"Oh, come on, Becs. I'll get your back, we wouldn't want your pale self to turn into a salmon, would we?" Chloe kneeled down next to her on their blanket.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Amy said, only giving the brunette a mock salute and a wink before turning and heading towards where the rest of the Bellas were, playing beach volleyball. "Not really up for a show today,"

"I hate you so much right now,"

Chloe hummed, holding out her hand, asking for the bottle of sunscreen. "Love you,"

Beca grumbled, but nevertheless gave the sunscreen to her. "Yeah, you're lucky I love you, too."

"Hey, keep it PG you two!" CR shouted, giving them a warning but teasing look, mostly directed at Beca. It reminded her of their bet - that she is most certainly not going to lose.

"I'll keep that in mind, CR!" Chloe called back, winking.

"This is all her, CR. I'm not- this doesn't count!"

The other girls just laughed.

"You will be the death of me, woman." she whispered as she turn around to let Chloe rub some sunscreen on her.

Her girlfriend let out a giggle.

Beca would like it to be known that she did survive said back rubbing without breaking her resolve, although she would also admit that it might have broken her, just as a woman, as a functioning human being. Chloe's touch just does that to her, okay, can you really blame her? She's sure there are far more worse and real tortures out there, but not being able to touch Chloe has been one of the most cruel things to have happened to her. She could not even count how many times her breath hitched every time Chloe's hands grazed over her shoulder blades and then down to her spine - she's surprised she didn't suddenly burst into flames. It's a good thing that the Bellas were too far away too hear her, too because she's sure she will never hear the end of it had they heard her.

Chloe's hands were soft and delicate at the touch, like Beca is the most precious thing in this world and has to be handled with the utmost love and care. It filled Beca with love and desire.

"See, that wasn't so bad, babe,"

The petite brunette huffed. "Speak for yourself, that was the worst,"

"I don't know if I should be offended about that,"

She caught herself before she pulled Chloe close to her by the waist because that would definitely count as more than a regular touch; she really wanted to kiss her right then and there but the teasing, almost daring looks and snickering the Bellas are giving her was enough fuel for her not to break.

Beca will  _not_ lose this bet.

' _But is it worth it?_ ' her mind countered.

' _I don't know- shut up. Don't make me question myself now,_ '

"Come on, I need to cool down," she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her towards the ocean.

They wade through the calm water hand in hand. Chloe who was stifling her laughter, let Beca lead the way, even though she knew they probably won't go that far to the deep end.

"You okay, babe?"

"Hmm?" Beca's eyebrows knitted together, focusing on staying where they were with the water reaching right to her chest.

Chloe tugged at her hand under the water, gaining her attention. "Hey, you sure you're good? We can go back to the house, if you want," there was nothing but care in her tone.

She swore she almost broke then and there. The pure adoration and genuineness of Chloe's eyes boring into her warmed her more than the heat from the sun, it was the kind of warmth that could only be associated with home. Beca was content, she knew that, but the weight of what it actually means hit her in a surging wave. Much like the actual wave that surged over the two of them.

"Oh, shit!" she sputtered out as she and Chloe surfaced from the water again. "Chlo-"

The redhead was already laughing even before she turned to check on her.

"That was- oh my God,"

Beca started laughing along with Chloe while both of them leaned against each other for support - well, it was more like Chloe clinging on to Beca while the smaller of the two tried to balance on the uneven sand underneath.

"I love this- I love you," Chloe mused as their laughter died down.

"I love you, too, but I miss you. I miss touching you,"

"We can always admit it to them, you know. It totes wouldn't make anything different, anyway, we'll still have them over for the Halloween party."

She knew she was being petty about this whole thing - and technically it was her fault - but her competitiveness wouldn't let her lose this bet. "I know that, but I still want to win. Plus, having them pay for the honeymoon means we can probably save up more for the future,"

"I would kiss you right now, if they couldn't see us."

"I want that, too,"

And then Chloe was grinning at her again. She's not sure what her girlfriend was thinking but she can already tell it was something mischievous. "Another wave is coming, Becs, get ready to dive under - one, two, three-"

The redhead pulled her under the water as it rose above them, this time she was ready to hold her breath. What she wasn't ready for was the pair of lips attaching to hers, kissing her briefly but she knew it was Chloe. Her lips felt so familiar, warm, and soft. Before she could react, Chloe already pulled away and emerged from underwater.

Beca followed suit. "You're the worst tease ever," then she started splashing water at her girlfriend.

Soon enough it turned into a full on water war with of them just aimlessly trying to splash the other as much as they can. It was a pointless one but nonetheless the rest of the Bellas who were observing them thought it was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baacckk!! well, technically i wasn't gone, i had posted on my other stories but it took me a while to get back on this one. not sure when the next one will be up either


End file.
